


Супергерой

by allla5960



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Джесси Свонсона всегда была цель. Рыжая Хлоя считала это его суперсилой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супергерой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014.

В жизни Джесси Свонсона всегда была цель. Всегда разная, но постоянно присутствующая в его жизни. Раз за разом добиваясь поставленной самому себе задачи, Свонсон ощущал чертово удовольствие, отказаться от которого казалось выше его сил. 

Мама гордо называла это упорностью, отец в ярости кричал про упрямость. Рыжая Хлоя считала это его суперсилой. И так и заявила ему об этом, тряхнув своими, в этот раз выпрямленными, волосами. 

— Знаешь, это как Флэш с его скоростью или Супермэн с полетами, — восторженно сказала Хлоя, подбирая ноги под себя. На ее коленях клетчатый плед Беки выглядел совсем не так уныло. 

— Или как Чудо-Женщина с сиськами третьего размера в бронелифчике, — ухмыльнулась Эми с другого конца комнаты, бодро стуча по сенсору телефона и успевая при этом поедать пиццу. 

— Знаешь, — повторилась Хлоя, небрежным жестом отмахнувшись от Эми, — тебе тоже нужен свой символ. Как кольцо у Зеленого Фонаря. Или как летучая мышь у Бэтмена! 

Джесси, честно говоря, не помнил, как так получилось, что он сошелся с подругами Митчелл ближе, чем она сама. 

Он не помнил, когда стал приходить на полчаса пораньше, чтобы послушать язвительные фразочки Эми о тощих стервах и Бампере, который по-прежнему строчил ей SMS-ки, и легкое хвастовство Стейси о своих победах в постели, которое чаще всего заканчивалось брезгливым «фу-у» со стороны Обри. 

Он не помнил, когда его всерьез стало интересовать мнение Поузен о том, какое мороженое полезно для голосовых связок, а какое — нет. 

Он не помнил, когда холодные ступни Хлои, которые неловко утыкались ему в ноги под тем самым клетчатым пледом, стали казаться самым правильным, что есть на этом свете. 

Джесси, честно говоря, не хотел этого помнить. Вместо этого он пытался вновь поймать быстротечную мысль Хлои о супергероях и его внезапной «суперспособности». 

— Тебе пойдет футболка со значком, — вынесла вердикт Хлоя, чуть приподнимая ноги и заставляя Джесси вздрогнуть от этого движения. Она быстро перевернулась на спину, мелькнув коленками перед его глазами, и в мгновение оказалась у его лица. — Вот с таким. 

Она легко провела ровную линию по тыльной стороне его ладони шариковой ручкой, которой буквально пять минут назад решала кроссворд. Джесси немного поморщился от царапающегося дешевого стержня, но руку не убрал, лишь сильнее наклонился к ее волосам в неловкой попытке разглядеть, что эта полоумная рисует на его руке. 

— Ты будешь как настоящий современный супергерой. Трико уже давно не в моде, — хихикнула Хлоя и в пару совсем не болезненных штрихов завершила грубый набросок. Пара пересекающихся полосок складывалась в железную дорогу, а колкие последние точечки-"болтики" лишь придавали им схожести. 

— А почему железная дорога? — Джесси понимал, что спрашивать глупо. Очень глупо. Именно поэтому и спросил. 

— Железная дорога — это символ упорности и стабильности, Джесс! — когда она назвала его так в первый раз, он едва удержался от того, чтобы не треснуть ей по голове чем-то тяжелым. Но тогда только пошутил и сказал больше его так не называть. Впрочем, Джесси не знал, услышала она его тогда вообще или нет. 

— Это с чего бы?! — насмешливо спросил он, неосознанно запуская пальцы в рыжие волосы Хлои. Они были чуть жестковаты от лака, который застыл на волосах едва заметной коркой. 

—Ну, на самолете — ты вдребезги и в океан, на машине — ты вдребезги и в дерево, на велосипеде — я не умею, — отозвалась из кресла Эми, которая все это время, очевидно, подслушивала их разговор. 

И Джесси отчего-то стало неприятно. Захотелось прикрикнуть на бестактную Эми, к которой он уже должен был бы привыкнуть. И он считал, что привык. 

— А на поезде ты доедешь куда захочешь и без приключений. Поэтому я и не езжу на поездах, — весело добавила Эми и скрипнула креслом, отвернувшись от них. 

— Именно! — улыбнулась Хлоя и подняла ручку острием вверх, заставляя Джесси поднять глаза на потолок, скользнув взглядом по ее изящной руке с тонкими трубочками-венами, проглядывающими сквозь прозрачную бледную кожу. 

— Когда-нибудь я его ударю, — привычно сдержанный голос Обри совсем не привычно звенел от злости, в миг прерывая разглядывание рук одной из лучших подруг его девушки. 

Поузен чеканила шаги и пыталась осадить собственный гнев, а Бека стояла позади и едва ли разделяла ее эмоции. Обри говорила что-то насчет международных соревнований, на которые они прошли и с которыми вновь проблемы, похуже Триальтинов. Кажется, она злилась на фронтмэна команды соперников, высказывала свое презрение и всячески мешала Митчелл пройти к Джесси, а самому Джесси — сосредоточиться на том, почему лежащая на его коленях голова Хлои не смущает его ни в коем разе. 

— Когда-нибудь я его убью! — злость Обри набирала обороты. 

— Она жуткая, когда злится, правда? — голубые глаза Хлои — светлые и совсем не выцветшие, как раньше думал Джесси. 

— Я знаю одно прекрасное еврейское заброшенное кладбище, если что... — Джесси все ещё не научился понимать, говорит ли Эми всерьез или нет. 

— Давай закажем пиццу на двоих? У меня денег всего на половину, — доверчивый шепот все той же Хлои теперь казался не таким уж и глупым. 

— Я добавлю тебе. Джесси все равно не любит оливки в пицце, — голос Беки, сумевшей пробраться мимо мельтешащей Поузен, ворвался в разговор, вместе с ее тяжелым приземлением на подушку рядом. Ее тоже отчего-то совсем не смутила голова подруги на коленях собственного парня. 

Джесси оглянулся на Беку, которая вновь смотрела мимо него и Хлои, сосредотачивая внимание на поджимающей губы Обри, и почти мгновенно решил, что оливки из пиццы можно выковырять, а футболку с принтом железной дороги поискать на Ибее. Новая цель нравилась Джесси Свонсону.


End file.
